I Love Paris
by ClumsyAme
Summary: Peggy looked around the room and went over to the Windows to try to open one of them, but they were all locked tight. While Jack was placing his blazer on the desk ready to put up a fight. Peggy sighed at the view in complete annoyance, he always resorted to violence, and this would definitely blow their cover.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt so inspired by all the Cartson stories that I had to try and to write one down myself. The story takes place after season 1. I have not been writing in a long time so I am sorry in advance for my grammar and spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 1

Peggy sat outside sipping her morning tea, the sun kissing her hair and the warm breeze caressing her cheeks. She leaned against the balcony resting her elbows on the rail of the balcony. She glanced down at the street watching how people were busy getting from A to B, she took another sip before letting herself gaze up at the view, the Eiffel tower was quite marvelous, suddenly the silence and harmony was interrupted by Jack's sudden snoring. Well that sure pulled her back to reality and made her remember that this was a mission and not exactly a holiday trip.

How did, she ever say yes to this, she wondered.

The a few days before

Peggy was sitting in front of her desk with one hand in her hair and the other writing, she did not mind paperwork, and after all, she was just recently been treated as a secretary up until now. Dottie Underwood, the Russian assassin, she still could not grasp the fact that she was gone from site now, and gone completely underground. She leaned back in her chair, with her pen swinging back and forth in irritation. They have had some lead on her, but they all turned out to be dead ends. Her eyes wandered the bullpen and sighed, when her eyes reached Sousa's desk, he was in Hollywood now, promoted Chief. She rather missed their conversations, the pen she had in her hand slowly stopped moving and moved up the mouth, she was wondering how he was doing, after all they hadn't talked for a long time. She snapped when another file hit the table, "Marge, I would recommend you to stop chewing that pencil and get something to eat instead, I know you're trying to keep your figure, but a girl has to eat too" he teased. Peggy shot a glare at him; Jack loved to make her look his way even if it was a death-stabbing glare. "Now get moving we got a new lead"

"Well that's refreshing news," she said half sarcastic.

"And stop calling me that" she opened the file and saw a picture of Dottie with a rich man.

"Who took this?" she asked curiously "and how did we miss it" Peggy stood up from her chair and walked in the meeting room.

Jack took the file from her hands and placed it on the table

"It seems that our little Dottie has found herself in the hands of not only one the wealthiest in the states, but also one of the most powerful in our time beside our very own Howard Stark, I present to you Frank Malone. We know he has some kind of play going on, unfortunately, to that, he is also the cleanest man when it comes to crimes, the man does not lift a finger and makes everyone else do his dirty work, but he has been more than once been under the loop for an organization that sells to the black market. We have not one been able to find his stash, a notebook, a safe something that could actually get him pinned down. "

"Fortunate for us he has a thing for partying, and not just small venues, but ridiculously large parties" He said and pulled out an invitation from his pocket, and threw it on the table. "Well Dottie has a thing for weapons, and smart techs, so it wouldn't be so weird that she ended up chasing after this man." She paused for a second "Are you asking me out, dear Chief Thompson" Peggy said in a sarcastic voice and one eyebrow lifted. Jack smirked "It seems I might have", he knew that she did not mean it like that, but he thought I amusing that they could actually talk like this after their conversation in Russia.

"I will pick you up tonight at 8, and don't dare showing up in some rags, and remember to pick up some mikes from the lab" He said as he left the room.

Peggy finished her make-up and glanced herself at herself in the mirror, one last time before heading out, Howard had lent her a necklace for the occasion and it was breathtaking. Tiffany's was never wrong when it came to class and simplicity, the diamonds where in one line resting on her neckline. She was meet by Angie who had a big smile on her face "Well Hello Peggy! Where are you going looking so ravishing?" She asked so much joy and surprise that it made Peggy smile. "A mission, nothing interesting" she stated.

Angie's eyebrow frowned "Are you sure this is a mission, and not a date, I just saw a car parked outside, and it was… oh what was his name again the cute blondie who arrested you and I cried on, Gosh! I won't ever forget that face and stiffness when I cried" She stated while laughing.

Peggy laughed at her last comment "No, don't worry it's not a date, it's an undercover mission, and his name is Jack.. and"

"OH.. are you guys on first name too…no Chief.. hehehe Pegggyyy… oh well have fun dear " She said and winked before entering her room and leaving Peggy completely dumbstruck by her comment.

Jack stood leaning up against the car, and looked at his watch he was 10 minutes to early, he hoped that she was not one of those dames that took forever. On the other hand, this was Peggy Carter, before he could look at his watch a second time he heard a set of heels going his way. Jack had to admit that the sight took him a little bit by surprise he was not complete blind from the fact that Peggy was an attractive woman, but this.. he had to try and hold back a smile. Jack looked at her red shoes and black stockings, her red dress went just above her knees, the sleeves where cut by her shoulders so that it exposed her beautiful white skin, and not a hair out of place. He coughed and opened the door "right on time" he said.

"Always" Peggy stated and got into the car.

The drive was silence and Frank Sinatra was on the radio, Jack occasionally in the side mirror to catch a glimpse of Peggy's beautiful face. They arrived at the venue and Jack was not kidding when he told Peggy it was a ridiculous large party. The Mansion was a bit outside the city; lucky for them this party was full of guest, that it would be easy not to raise any suspicion.

Jack parked a few yards from the house and they walked towards the entrance, Jack wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked inside. "Well looks like it will be easy to blend in" she whispered with a smile almost in a seductive manner. "And don't you dare let that hand of yours wander to far down" she said with a small hint of annoyance.

Jack smiled at the corner of his mouth and whispered back "I wouldn't dare to"

Peggy's eyes scanned the mansions entrance it was big, and the chandelier on the ceiling was gorgeous, the windows went from top to bottom, and the drapes where a sheer red and gold. Well he definitely liked to show off.

"Let's get some drinks" She said has she lead the way to the bar, but slowly slipping out of Jacks arm. Suddenly without notice Jack was stopped by a woman, thankfully not Dottie, but one he had seen meet before and actually dated for a short while.

"Well Hello Jack, I see that you're doing well." The redhead stated. _Oh yeah I never called her back_ , Jack suddenly remembered, "Well I might be able to forgive you for not contacting me, if you would like to come on over and rearrange my books". Suddenly he feel a hand in his and on his chest.

"Is everything alright dear?" His eyes followed the voice and it was Peggy, coming to his rescue, another form of damsel in distress. The redhead suddenly backed away and made a rather annoyed sound while glaring at Peggy.

"Thank you" he said under his breath, feeling rather relaxed and his heart tingled a bit, after their finger entangled, he hate to admit that he rather enjoyed this position, but quickly shock it off.

"Well so far there is no sign of Dottie, but I see our man." she said and glanced up the stairs, Jack's eyes wandered the same way and saw the elderly man exiting his office surrounded by a few women. Their only chance was to get him distracted enough to get to his office, and not noticed on the way up there.

As the night went on they got a couple of drinks, and when people had gotten drunk they were able to slip up the stairs and into office. Jack had placed a few bugs on the way there just in case that they should miss something or if they could not' find any form for physic evidence to find Dottie or against Malone "You go stay watch" she said to Jack and pointed at the door. Jack then sighed and shock his head "No No No forget it, we are both looking or it's going to take forever". After a few minutes, they almost gave up until Jack leaned up against a wall and felt a hollow wall.

"Got something here" He said and started knocking lightly on the wall and tried to open I with his hands. Peggy looked beside him and noticed that there was a part of the wood decoration on the wall, which did not fit in. She then lightly pressed it and it popped open. A small box black box popped out, from the wall "Damn It's locked" Jack stated. "Pish Posh, give me that" Peggy said and took out to bobby pins from her hair and started working the lock, until it said the satisfying click. Inside was a black diary and a picture of their dear old "friend" Dottie. "Nice work Carter" he said and took the Diary and started reading it.

"Well it seems that he and Dottie are getting quite close, she is his either his personal dirty worker or a lover" The text was quite cryptic written; he was smart enough not to leave a big trail of crumbs that lead back to him. Then his tone fell "She isn't here, he sent her to Europe" He said almost throwing the diary in frustration until Peggy stopped him. She glanced the pages herself and took a few pictures with her pen "There seem to some sort of code" she said while clicking away, she doubted that this was this kind of a romancer.

Suddenly they heard a noise and Peggy quickly placed the book back and tried to figure out what to do, Jack peaked carefully out the door and saw two men heading their way, he cursed under his breath.

 **I'm ending the chapter here :D just to see what you guys think of it so far, please leave a review, and if there is a lot of reviews then perhaps I might finish chapter 2 a bit faster and throw that one up within a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so thrilled that you guys liked the first chapter for this story, thank you so much :) as promised I give to you chapter 2. Normally I would only update once a week. But you guys are just being so sweet, and since so many of you wished for them to kiss, then i thought well why not 3**

 **Sidenote: i actually wrote the first top part of chapter 2 while waiting outside at a doctor's appointment xD**

Chapter 2

Peggy looked around the room and went over to the Windows to try to open one of them, but they were all locked tight. While Jack was placing his blazer on the desk ready to put up a fight. Peggy sighed at the view in complete annoyance, he always resorted to violence, and this would definitely blow their cover. She hurried over by his side and looked at him with a commanding and serious face "Thompson do you trust me?"

Jack looked surprised as he watched her take a seat on the desk, slowly realizing what her plan would be, and went towards her while loosening his tie. "Now isn't the right time for this kind of invitation," he said jokingly, seeing the annoyance striking her eyes. He placed himself between her legs, "Please don't hurt me" he stated has he grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her closer. He knew that she could throw one hell of a punch and she would not hesitate it for a second.

Peggy was a bit surprised by the sudden movement, and her heart skipped a beat, but quickly shook it off and grabbed Jack's cheeks and kissed him on the cheek leaving a stain of the lipstick and one more by his collarbone.

The touch of her lips made him shiver and almost weak to his knees, while telling himself that this was just a cover, but what he would not give for this not be one. He lifted her skirt a bit revealing the lace on her stockings. "And not an inch more… I will not hesitate to castrate you," she said with a distinctive tone. Jack lifted his hands halfway in surrender and smirked "wouldn't dream of it" he said and placed his hands back down on her thighs feeling the lace between his fingers pulling one of them just a tad bit down, just enough so they would get the idea of what was going on.

Peggy unbuttoned his shirt halfway and as the footstep grew closer, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her pressing her lips against his. Suddenly the footstep stopped, but they did not open the door and neither of them pulled back. Jack did not know if it was the situation or the fact that Peggy was this close to him, but he wanted to claim her and what seemed like forever, Jack took a decision, and leaned into the kiss to claim her mouth. His hand sliding up to her back pressing her against him, he felt Peggy's lips parting from a small gasp she was letting out and took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Peggy's hands slowly moved up towards his hair giving a small pull, she could not tell if this was Jack's feelings or just the cover they were doing.

They suddenly pulled away as the door opened "HEY! You aren't supposed to be in here" Jack pulled back and a smile, almost a proud smile crept to his face "Sorry, man you know how it is, we got carried away, and look at her" he said and fumbled with his shirt, trying to look rather innocent. His face was marked with Peggy's lipstick stain on his cheek and one on his collarbone. His dark blond hair messy and his lips marked with the stain from Peggy's lipstick.

Peggy quickly pulled her dress down so it covered her stocking again and threw an innocent smile at the gorilla man's way, while her lipstick slightly smudged by their kiss. "I'm sorry, he was just so delicious that I could not resist." she said in a purely American accent, as they quickly exited the door sliding past the two men.

While trying to gather themselves together they casually and elegantly exited the mansion, before anyone would notice it.

The drive home was in pure silence only the radio played and was the only source of noise between the two of them. Jack could not believe that he had done that, and his heart was still beating fast after that incident, even though he was well aware it was a ruse I could not help himself. She was right there in his arms and he could not resist the taste of her.

Peggy was in complete awe, but hid it quite well. What just happened, she could not tell if he was faking it or was this really, how he felt about her. Then she quickly concluded that this was Jack Thompson and that he was quite flirtatious and a womanizer, so it probably was just for the ruse. Even though the kiss was not awful she admitted to that, it had been a long time since someone last kissed her like that. Normally it was to put them to sleep with her special brand sweet dreams, and now she rather regretted that she did not use it on Jack just for the fun of it.

The car stopped in front of Howard's penthouse and Peggy who were still in her own thoughts, was suddenly interrupted by Jack's cough "Earth to Carter, are you there or do you need me to shake up your world once more?" A death glare was headed his way and he knew that he might have crossed the line, but he did not care he just needed her to look at him one last time before the night was over. "I am perfectly fine Chief Thompson!" She said in an annoyed tone. he couldn't help, but smile a little after seeing her smudged lipstick on the bottom of her lips, which traced towards her cheeks in a fading streak, gosh could he kiss her again.

"Do you need me to follow you up?" He asked without joking, Peggy looked at him rather annoyed by his last comment "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, from here to the entrance thank you very much." She said and opened the door. Before she stepped out Jack grabbed her wrist, and her heart stopped for a moment and she looked at him "What now?"

Jack made a gesture with his finger around his mouth "uhm you might" hinting to her lips lightly smudged after their mouths encountered each other.

"Oh" was all Peggy could say and looked in rear mirror. "Here" he said and handed her his handkerchief. She took it reluctantly, removed the smudged area, applied a new coat before nipping at his handkerchief, and handed it back. "Thank you" she said and stepped out of the car "I will make sure to look through the pictures once it's developed, I'll see you tomorrow" She said before closing the door and headed towards the entrance of the building.

"See you tomorrow," he said before he saw her entering the building.

Peggy stood in the elevator and touched her lips, wondering what the hell happened tonight. Why was she suddenly thinking about him now, she normally did not have a problem with faking it as a couple. She touched her cheeks suddenly seeing the whole scene again in her head, when suddenly the doors opened revealing a rather excited Angie on the other side. "My My Miss Carter aren't you a delightful sight" she stated, Angie had a thing for teasing Peggy, mostly because she was so easy to tease, and her walls would always fall down when it came to Angie.

"Uhm.. I don't know what you are talking about" she said and hurried into the hallway towards her room.

"I might not be a spy Peggy, but i know what I'm talking about. A flustered face, a slightly messy hair and a stocking that is apparently a bit lower than the other, and a freshly applied lipstick" she said while following her and crossing her arms. _Damnit_ Peggy thought to herself, halfway cursing under her breath, she was good. Peggy turned around and tried to look calm and confident

"Well if you must know, we almost got caught, so we had to fake a rather unpleasant situation, and if that is all I will be heading to bed"

She said and entered her room and closed the door behind her, while Angie was throwing her hands halfway up as if she had almost disappointed by the fact that Peggy did not realize that she had the sweets on Thompson.

Peggy sighed in relief, throwing her bag on the bed and sat in front of her boudoir, she glanced at herself in the mirror admitting that she didn't exactly looked like she hide the fact of what had been going on. She turned on the lights, removed her make-up, and changed her clothes into her nightwear. She later threw herself into bed and removed the camera pen in her bag, opening and looking at the film. Studying every word and sentence, she smiled to herself and bingo she was right, definitely encrypted to make it look like it was a normal Diary about an affair. She admitted that this man was quite clever in hiding his motives and getting Dottie to do his dirty work.

Jack sat in his apartment having a hard time sleeping, he swirled his glass, which was half-full with bourbon. He could not help but think about the event this night and how the whole situation had turned to his greater good or that was at least his opinion. The phone sharp ringing interrupted his sudden daze. He sipped his bourbon before placing it on the kitchen table and walking towards the phone.

Peggy suddenly woke up by the sound of the phone ringing, and she lazily reached over to the phone, on the nightstand. "Hello?" she said half sleeping "Peggy pack your bags and meet my down under in 20 min, we are going to Paris, Frank just checked into his private jet with a package containing Stark Tech." Jack said and before she could actually answer, he hung up.

 _Well that is one to way to get me up and going_

She thought a bit annoyed and started packing her stuff, leaving a note for Angie, almost forgetting the film of the diary, before heading out the door.

 **AN: Sorry guys this is it for now, but no worries I will try and update every second day if I can.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, it is so encouraging and makes my day, and it gives me such an inspiration. Please remember to leave a review on chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Thank you again for your encouragements and reviews. I truly appreciate it. I'm trying to make the story fit the timeline in Paris as well as I can, but it might just glitch a bit. I'm taking some inspiration from the Bond films, it's not a directly crossover. But try not to think too much about it, and just enjoy :D (and of course excuse the grammar, I'm really trying to become better at it)**

 **02/03-2016: Just saw the the last episode of season 2, and this just made me want to write this more then ever. (Damn you Marvel)**

Chapter 3

 _Oh right I never got to say anything_. Peggy remembered while drinking the rest of her tea, and placed her cup on the nearby table before walking over towards Jack. She stopped and stared at him for a moment, after she had left the bed i had decided in his sleep to fill the rest of the bed with his whole body.

Last night when they arrived at the hotel, she was not prepared by the sudden gesture of Jack pulling her her close by placing his arm around her shoulders. The receptionist greeted them with a smile "Bonsoir, and welcome you must be the newlyweds we have been expecting" he said and handed them their key. "Please follow the garcon to you room" he said and made a signal for the young man to come and pick up their bags, Peggy quickly grabbed the bag with their equipment's and ammo and smiled.

"I'm sorry my wife always likes to help, she just can't keep her hands to herself," Jack said with a smile.

"Whose idea was this?" Peggy whispered to Jack almost an inch away from punching him in the stomach for this weird cover up, not that it did not make sense, but it still made her uneasy after their "accidental" make out the day before.

Jack sighed and played it cool "It's better than saying Hi we are from the SSR looking for a rich dude with a Stark Tech weapon."

Peggy nodded in agreement, for once, he was right, and she could not say anything to that. When they reached the room Peggy's eyes immediately fell over to the bed, well there was room for the both of them.

"I'll take the floor" Jack said and threw his Jacket on a nearby chair, he was jetlagged and tired and could not find the strength to argue with Peggy, he took a pillow and threw it on the floor.

After changing Peggy changed her clothes in the bathroom, she sat on the bed, and feel somewhat sorry for Jack. "Jack… get up here," she said with a calm voice, his head turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I'd rather have you up here then you complaining about how much your back and elbows are going to hurt you, I need a partner who is well rested and game for chasing bad guys"

Before she could blink, he had already gotten under the covers as if she was going to regret what she just said. "Now you can't take it back" He said and pulled the covers over him. "But if I catch the hint of a butt grab i will cut of your hand" she said and pointed at him in a serious tone. "Roger that" he said again too tired to argue, and it did not take long before he fell asleep.

Peggy sighed and turned off the light before heading to bed herself, each of their bodies, far from each other and on each side of the bed.

Peggy sighed at the sight of Jack, she stood dressed and ready for a plan for the day, and he was not. She took a glass of water and sipped it before looking at it and then at him, and smiled to herself as she slowly purred the rest on him.

"Wakey Wakey Chief Thompson".

Jack woke up in complete shock and pushed himself from the bed, _What the….._ he heard a laugh, it was Peggy. He took his hands to his face and ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you serious?"

He said and threw a pillow at her, before heading towards the bathroom; he was wearing his boxers and undershirt, tramping in annoyance.

"Well you were sound asleep and I had to get you up somehow," She yelled while laughing, thankfully grabbing the pillow before it hit her face.

Peggy looked at today's newspaper, which was delivered by the room service this morning, there was a peace meeting in a couple of days, and it suddenly struck her that this might be Dottie and Franks target.

Peggy walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Jack, I think that you should read today's newspaper"

They were, so focused on Dottie and the trail of complete chaos that she had left, that they completely forgot that this meeting was taking place in a few days.

Jack exited the bathroom in his trousers, not fully clothed leaving his upper body naked. Peggy blushed and looked away while handing him the newspaper.

Jack did not notice her sudden movement right away.

"Come on Peggy, It's just a man's body, i bet you have seen Capt.'s body many times before"

He was right and she did not know why she was acting like this, maybe it was because it was because it WASN'T Steve but another man.

She decided not to make a comment on that, and just choose to ignore it.

"This is in 2 days, no wonder that she was sent here. These are the last countries to sign the peace treaty after the war" He stated and walked over to the phone " I need to make some calls" he said.

"I'll go and get these developed" she said and grabbed her coat before heading out the door.

When Peggy came back, she was meet with Edith Piaf's La vie en rose, playing in the radio, and to Jack sitting in his couch with a bunch of files.

"You're back, I've gotten in touch with the office and we got the address of where Frank Malone is, so we will be able to monitor his every move." He said and grabbed his blazer and coat.

"I thought we could go on ahead and do some surveillance, there is an office building on the other side, if we get on the roof we have clear sight to his estate."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea" She said and grabbed a blanket, if was February and even though it was sunny, it was not exactly a warm. Jack grabbed the bag with their equipment and swung it over his shoulder.

They arrived at the top of the stairs of the building, Peggy opened door slowly and saw a figure from afar "There is someone here" She whispered and pulled out her gun, as did Jack.

They snuck passed the door, in silence a tall man stood with a sniper rifle smoking a cigar.

Peggy moved closer with her gun pointed at him.

"SSR, Ne bouge pas ou je vais tirer" (Don't move or I will shoot) She yelled, Jack was a bit surprised that she was able to talk that fluently, but he had read it somewhere in her files that Peggy mastered multiple languages. He was hiding behind a chimney top and placed the bag on the ground before taking his place ready to shoot.

"Agent 13, what a surprise" The man said with a British accent, and raised his hands in the air, not turning around. He had jet-black hair and a grey tailored suit.

Peggy's eyes widened and slowly lowered her gun, and all she could say was "7".

The man turned around, he was quite handsome, he had a beautiful jawline of a Greek god, and his blue eyes shined out the confidence of a king.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she raised her gun quickly again, like aimed right at him.

"Now that is not a way to greet an old friend" He said and walked a step closer to her.

Normally Peggy would be getting ready to shoot him, but before she knew it he had a hand on her gun and lowered. This was the first time Jack had seen her this passive and almost weak.

The man took her hand and kissed it "You look as beautiful as ever, it must be the American look," he said with a smirk.

Jack felt a sudden urge to go and punch this man in the face; he came out from his hiding and held his shotgun ready, which he grabbed from the bag.

"Peggy who is he?" He said almost trying not to sound angry,

Peggy blinked and took her hand back and sighed, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

"Agent 7, MI6 pleasure to meet you" he said and took out his hands to shake.

Jack lowered his gun and shook it "Agent Jack Thompson SSR" He said clenching agent 7's hand hard.

"You didn't answer my question James, what are you doing here?" She said rather annoyed by the whole situation.

"Well, we have had a word that someone, was threatening the peace treaty and that a russian assassin might be involved, and that she had a link to Frank Malone." he paused for moment before he continued "She's been in london and she has caused quite a riot over there, and it seems that we have a common enemy, now the billion dollar question is who get's to take her after all this, I suggest that we meet over some tea and discuss this in a fashionably order, I suggest the Eiffel Tower at 8, at the senate's ball" he said while picking up his rifle and throwing his cigaret on the ground and stepping on it.

"Deal" was all that escaped Peggy's mouth before Jack could have a saying in this.

"Good, and you look good Elizabeth" He said and winked before walking away leaving the both of them in silence.

"When do you get to make the call?!" Jack half yelled at her in slight jealousy "You do know that I am the Chief and not you" He said in an annoyed tone. "I know" was all that Peggy could say before walking towards the exit. "We should go" she said, with a mix of sadness and annoyance. Jack noticed how she did not normally throw him a tantrum about how it would all be fine. He did not say another word before following after her, this was so unlike her.

As they were on their way up towards the top of the tower, standing in the elevator in silence. Peggy wrapped her arms around Jack's arms. She was wearing a long black dress, with a trail with glittery fabric, which followed her every curve, white gloves that went up her arms, and a diamond collar with matching earrings. She looked at Jack who was wearing a black suit and a butterfly, making him look more dashing than ever. "Jack?" She asked and his head turned to her "Yes?" They have not really spoken since Agent 7 showed up. "Do you trust me?" she asked almost nervous in her voice. "That depends on how many times you've hit me in face after saying that." He said jokingly, but quickly noticed that there was again nor a smart comeback from Peggy. "Yes I do" He said and placed a hand on hers, Peggy smiled back at him.

When they entered the top floor, they were greeted by the servants leading them to the main room, and they somehow ended up dancing. Before Jack knew it he felt Peggy's lips near his ear "Trust me" she said and kissed his cheek before pushing him away, and suddenly Agent 7 had cut in and begun dancing with her, and before he knew it they had disappeared from the dancing crowd.

Peggy stood outside with James, and glared at him, a kind of hate growing in her.

"I want Dottie Underwood" she said in a confident voice.

"And so do we, but we can make a deal, we give you Frank Malone, and you can get your Russian lady when we are done with her, Liz you know how these kind of things work. We aren't interested in Frank, just the assassin."

Peggy hated to admit that this was her only choice, "Fine, but the second she lands on American soil you can never have her back," she said.

"Agreed" He said and smiled, and suddenly walked a step closer to her and cupped her chin.

"Let's seal that shall we," He said and stopped just an inch from her lips, and looked rather curious.

"You're wearing your brand," He said and he could smell the lipstick "smart girl"

Jack found them and stood in complete silence, his face looking confused as he ran his hand through his hair. He did not know what was going on, but he was definitely going to punch this man now.

 **AN: Well isn't this exciting! I couldn't help myself, stay tuned and tell me if you liked the idea and leave a review :D the more reviews the faster I will upload Chapters. This Chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but I have a lot of scenes I want in this story, so I get a bit carried away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Gosh my heart is out there for all the Cartson fans. However, do not worry, I've decided to let this story be a long one, so I hope that you guys are going to stick by my side until then. (Supposedly around 7-8 chapters). James is quite an intriguing character that I just had to include in this story, and yes, he is inspired from THE James Bond.**

 **Peggy's full name is Margaret Elizabeth Carter :) That is why agent 7 calls her Elizabeth.**

Chapter 4

"My my, seems that your lover has found us" he said and let go of her, and backed away. He greeted Jack with a small salute "Don't lose her out of your sight, or you will be sorry" He whispered to Jack and walked right past him.

"I know I am" he said and walked right past him. Jack was tightening his fist trying not to get carried away with his emotions.

She looked at Jack "Jack it's not what it looks like" she said rather defensive,

"Are you sure? Because I have the impression that you would rather fool around than focusing on this mission," He said in a rather angry voice, before he knew it he felt a hand on his face.

"Jack, will you please just shut up and pull yourself together" She said her hand still warm after it's smacking encounter with Jack's cheek, how dare he talk to her like that, when he knew exactly how serious she was with her job. Never once has he failed him or her missions.

"And why would you care about what is going on?" She said in a voice mixed with anger and confusion, watching how Jack slowly massaged his cheek, well at least she did not punch him this time. With her temper he might have to get a new seat of cheeks, he could probably make some sort of deal with Howard on that matter; maybe he could build him a cheek armour.

Jack stood in silence and thought why the hell not.

"Because I actually do care Marge," He said rather calmly.

She looked rather confused at him and a small "what?" she said completely taken by surprise.

"I can't tell, if you're kidding or not" She said and did not know what else so say.

He moved closer and placed his hands on her arms, looking straight into her eyes, and this time there was no joking, no usual smirk, or manchauvinistic comment. Just Jack looking into the eyes of the girl he would not want to lose for anything in the world.

"You're not kidding" she stated quickly by the look on his face, he smiled and pulled out his handkerchief and kissed her on the cheek right near the corner of her mouth before placing the handkerchief on her mouth and kissing it, as the piece of fabric was a barrier.

Peggy closed her eyes for a second, before pulling back and removing the fabric from her mouth.

"I've learned the lesson when you got knocked out after kissing Dottie" He said and smirked.

He was actually listening, when she told him about that story on how Dottie got to her.

Her face softened and she could not help but chuckle by the fact that this asshole of a man, a man she secretly cherished with all her heart actually liked her back. Nevertheless, she knew that they were on the job and that their feelings had to come as a second priority.

"Jack, I really want us to work.."

Jack raised an eyebrow

"But?..." Was all that escaped his mouth, a sudden worry struck his face.

"Unfortunately, we can't think of us until after we secure the peace treaty meeting first, from Frank and Dottie"

"I agree" Jack said, seeing the point she was making quite clearly.

"Until then I will try and stop being such an ass towards you, if you could just stop hitting me all the time" He said as half a joke and yet with a quite serious tone.

Peggy smiled and placed a hand on her face in complete resignation and let out a sigh.

How did this man win her heart in the first place, she could not help but wonder.

Suddenly she felt Jack's body stiffened and leaning towards her body, Peggy looked confused and looked over Jack's shoulder and saw a brunette woman, it was Dottie, she smiled and waved innocently at her before disappearing into the crowd. "JACK?" She said and then looked at him trying to hold him up, "Jack please no" She said almost half panicked.

"JAMES" she yelled and saw a head turn in the crowd, he then looked at Dottie's direction and started to run after her.

She placed Jack down on the floor trying to stop the bleeding "Jack stay with me, please" She whispered close to his face while holding the wound on his stomach.

He placed his hand on her face and pulled her down to a kiss, knowing completely well, what would happen afterwards.

Jack kissed her to knock himself out to relieve ham from the pain, it was a smart move, and before he passed out, "I love you" escaped from his mouth, before surrendering to the drug induced kiss.

Peggy could feel how her heart stop for a moment, until a crowd gathered around them, and Peggy felt how she was pulled away from Jack's body, completely silence was her facial expression. Her heart screamed out for him, but her body suddenly could not move.

Before Peggy knew it she stood in the hospital looking at Jack sleeping, they got the bullet out, but she was not able to go home or rest before she could see him opening his eyes.

She closed her eyes for a moment, before leaving the room to make a call.

"Howard… It is me, I'm in Paris and I've been compromised…. I need a place to stay"

"I'll take care of it Pegs, I will tell Jarvis to make sure my estate in Paris is ready for you to use."

Howard was her best friend and he was always there to help her, and she was always thankful for his help and services. He was just like a brother to her, and she knew that he cared just as much for her.

"Thank you Howard"

She said and hung up the phone, before entering the room again, she sat down on a nearby chair holding his Jack's hand.

"You're such a jerk, telling me you love me and just go on getting shot like that, always wanting the last word" She said her voice almost breaking.

She kissed his hand and a tear rolled down her cheeks, she knew that he would be fine, but the sight of him made her almost give up everything she had to get him to open his eyes again.

"I never even got to explain anything" she said and leaned forward resting her head on the bed.

"James and I.. it was complicated, he was there when my brother got killed." She clenched his hand looking at Jack before turning her head and closing her eyes. "I can't look at him without thinking of Michael"

 _Peggy was in the car loading her gun, it was most likely her last mission at MI6, she had gotten a job offer at the SSR. Michael had pitched in and recommended her, knowing that she was the right material. She did not know if she would take it or not._

 _She hid her gun in her purse before stepping out of the car, her long dark brown hair was styled to her right and her curls were perfect._

 _She stood in front of a company building, were the Russians secretly held their meetings. James and Michael failed to miss the rendezvous 10 minutes ago, and she could not help but having a bad feeling that something was wrong._

 _She entered the main entrance as if she was a part of the company, and entered the elevator._

 _When it opened, she had already fired to silent gunshot at the guards, before turning leaning against the wall of the hallway and knocking another guard out._

 _She turned to the left and threw a small metal ball on the floor releasing a tight smoke that filled the air. She disarmed the two last guards kicking the last on in the head slamming his head into the wall._

 _She arrived to the other side of the building leaving a trail of guards, before a horrific site meet Peggy's eyes. James was tied to a chair completely bloody, barely breathing, and her brother, her dear Michael was on the floor lifeless. Peggy felt out of breath, her knees slowly giving up under her. She held her mouth with tears in her eyes, wanting to scream with all her heart out of the sight._

"I left MI6 after this, Michael knew that my biggest dream was to get out of England," she whispered her head still resting at the bedside.

She suddenly felt a hand on her head and soare voice speaking "Elizabeth is your middle name"

Peggy raised her head and turned it to face Jack

"I'm sorry, that you're still stuck with me, I guess that I'm not easy to get rid of darling"

He said jokingly, throwing her a weak smirk.

Her heart was suddenly much lighter and joyful; it was as if a thousand bricks had just lifted from her chest.

"Am I that handsome that you can't say a word to me?"

Peggy did not need words to show how happy she was to see him open his eyes, she moved towards his face and placed a sincere kiss on his lips, and she let her emotional walls come down for once.

Jack surprised by her actions, took it with open arms and placed his hand on her cheek, when she pulled back.

"I should get shoot more often," he said jokingly, trying to laugh but suddenly stopped when the pain reminded him of what had happened.

Peggy placed a hand on his, which was well rested on her face, and turned to kiss it.

"Well I can see that you haven't lost your sense of humor," She said with a smile.

Two days later

Peggy helped Jack into the Howards estate and sighed at the sight. It was quite decorative and there was an atmosphere of expensive taste in all the furniture and decoration. She had spent the most of her time at the hospital, grabbing all the stuff at the hotel in the meantime, Jarvis meet with her shortly giving her the keys and directions of the estate, before having to assist Howard in some kind of dame trouble. The house was actually quite small compared to the other estate Howard owned in the states, but it would do as their temporary house.

"Typical Howard" was all she could say, before helping Jack get into the living room.

She felt a figure shadowing them outside the apartment, and decided not to alert Jack.

"Peggy let go, I can walk by myself, I'm not completely helpless," Jack said in a half-annoyed voice. Peggy had told him what happened and he hated the fact that Dottie got to him. Thankfully Frank Malone, had not seen their faces before, but Dottie knew that they were here. It was just a matter of time before she struck again.

He sat down in a nearby couch and sighed in relief "What's the plan?"

"There is no plan for you at the moment you need to rest, for god's sake you've just been shot; now rest and I'll be right back"

She said before going into the kitchen and opening the window.

"Hello 7" was all she said and looked to her right, and there his was standing against the wall smoking.

"I see that your man knows how to take a bullet" he said and exhaled, looking straightforward.

"He will be fine, did you catch her?" she asked and leaned up against the frame of the window.

"No unfortunately not, but I have a plan, if you're up to it" he said and handed her a file.

"See it as probably the last fun we are going to have, before I let Mr. America get the girl" he said and winked before pulling down his hat and leaving.

Peggy sighed and closed the window and read the file, she entered the living room sitting across Jack. "He was here wasn't he," Jack asked sitting lazily on the couch.

"I'm coming with you," he said and pointed at her, he was not exactly thrilled of letting her go alone, with the British agent.

Peggy's eyes looked up from the file and stared intensely at Jack.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy, I never figured you to be that Mr. Thompson," she said smiling within herself.

She placed the file down in her lap before placing her hand on his knee.

"Jack, you need to trust me, and you can't go anywhere I need you to be okay, I need you to heal, I will take care of the peace treaty with Agent 7" the worry and seriousness in her voice was quite clear.

He leaned towards her letting out small grunt over the pain by his sudden movement, and stopped a few inches from her face.

"I trust you.. Not him" he said before placing his lips on hers. He pulled back from the kiss and looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm not losing you, when I finally have you near me"

Peggy sighed at his complete stubbornness, "Fine, but you stay in the car," she said giving up this discussion, knowing how he would always find a way to get on the mission with or without her knowing.

"Now care to tell me what Agent 7 is suggesting?"

She handed him the file and he read it through, a sudden surprise struck his face, Peggy could not help but smile a little.

 **A/N: I'm ending the chapter here, I've decided to include some more actions scenes, just to spice it up a bit. When I'm writing there can be a bit messy, and I try to fix it on the go so bear with me.  
Remember to leave a Review, and please tell me if you guy's would like the chapters to be a bit longer, I always have a hard time stopping myself from writing, but I'm afraid to bore you guys to fast. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will not stop telling you guys how much I appreciate your support on this story, and the reviews just encourages me further :) THANK YOU!**

Chapter 5

The file contained MI6 information on Frank Malone, which they had gathered the last 2 days before the meeting later tonight, and of the missing Stark Tech. It was a silent, but deadly weapon, sonic weapon containing enough sound to cause paralysis and disorientation, making any man capable of bowing to your wishes in pain.. It was a brilliant and terrifying weapon; whoever got a hold of this would definitely make a mess of everything. Setting up the stage as if one of the countries have neglected their duties, for peace. This was enough to bring Frank Malone in for questioning, combined with the information Peggy had decoded from the diary, all they needed now was to capture Dottie.

With the support of MI6 the mission was at hand.

They stood not far from the congress building, and James got ready to go in. He handed Peggy a sniper rifle and smiled.

"I want you to be my back up, and I know that you never miss." He then turned to Jack and pointed at Peggy "You do know that she is incredibly talented with a weapon right? She can hit a target miles away" He said and chuckled to himself before leaving them.

Jack knew exactly what James had meant; he had read Peggy's report from when she first started at SSR.

They arrived at the roof the building, before Peggy took of her shoes and lay down flat on her stomach, settling herself in and getting ready. Jack sat beside her with his binoculars and his radio.

They sat there waiting in silence and Jack could not help himself.

"I'm sorry Peggy," He said breaking the silence. A frown appeared on her face a bit confused by the sudden apology.

"For what?"

"For being such an ass before and taking the credit for leviathan" he said looking down on the ground for second, before scanning the perimeter again. They did admit that they had feelings for eachother, but neither of them were good at talking about it, and they had not really talked about it since Jack was shot.

"I didn't know that you had a brother and that he…" he said referring to all the horrible things he had said back in the past and heard a sigh from Peggy.

"Jack, don't bother with it, it's okay, I know what I'm worth" she said still focusing into the scope.

"And you're a good man Jack, you should always have that in mind, and you should trust in yourself more often" she said a small smile sneaking up on her face.

"There is no doubt that I miss my brother, and we both knew the risks and even though it's hard to live with, we still love doing our jobs, and we get up every morning catching bad guys" she said and looked at him for second, giving him a smile that went straight to his heart, before looking back into the scop.

James and 2 other agents were in action, it wasn't easy to follow them since they were inside, they turned a corner and Peggy lost sight of them, until they turned again and suddenly there was only 2 left and a good handful infiltrated security, one was about to take James out. Peggy stayed calm, breathed inwards and slowly exhaling before lightly holding her breath, and fired a shot.

"Not bad" Jack complimented her "for a woman" he added jokingly.

"Well someone thinks he is a comedian" she said before bursting out "Bloody Hell" James was trapped between Frank and another figure she had a hard time figuring out who was, it all happened in a fraction of a second. Peggy got up and took out her bracelet and belt.

"You take over" she said and pointed at Jack as she extracted a write from her belt and making her bracelet flat and pinning it to the ground, before tightening her belt around her waist again.

Jack took his place and turned his head towards her "be careful" he said and turned his head back to look at the scope. Peggy placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face her.

"Don't freeze, you can do this" she said and kissed him quickly, almost too quickly in Jack's opinion, before jumping of the building.

Peggy landed safely on the ground and ran barefooted over to the congress hall, while putting a device in her ears. When she arrived she saw James, Frank and no other than Dottie. She smiled and pulled out her gun, "SSR, lay down your weapons"

Her face turned to James who was on his knees all red in his face, the device was turned on right beside his ear by Dottie.

"My my Peggy Carter, isn't this a nice reunion"

Dottie said with a sly smile on her face.

"Now, that's not a way to greet a best friend, out the gun down" she said and moved the device closer to James ear.

Peggy looked at James, and despite his struggles he nodded to her, she threw her gun on the floor.

"Good girl" Frank said and picked up her gun, pointing at her.

She then looked at the window behind Dottie, and raised her hands in surrender.

"Don't worry sweetheart I got you" Jack whispered as he saw Dottie move closer to Peggy with the device, seeing Peggy slowly moving down to her knees.

She heard Jack in her earpiece and looked at James, a shot is fired and Dottie was hit in the hand, and dropped the device. Peggy quickly sweeped Frank down with a low kick before grabbing his gun, turning and hitting him in the face with her elbow. James grabbed two batons and threw them towards her. He attacked Peggy only to be thrown out the window after some struggling.

Peggy was busy with Frank, he was quite strong and athletic, and she grabbed another baton and flipped them open before attacking him, a few struggles later he fell to the ground and she heard glass shatter. James was been thrown out the window and Dottie, stood face to face.

Dottie's eyes landed on Frank's knocked out body "Well I was finished with him anyway"

She said and ran towards Peggy attacking her; she launched a kick towards Peggy, which she just barely avoided and blocked with her baton, before launching towards Dottie.

Jack's heart almost felt like it stopped beating for a few minutes as he tried to get a clean shot on Dottie, but she kept avoiding the windows. Until she escaped through on of them, he held his breath and tried to calm himself down; he relaxed as he heard Peggy's voice over and over again "You can do it". He fired and hit Dottie's leg making it harder for her to escape, slowing her down.

Peggy looked out the window and smiled at Jack's direction almost out of breath.

"No bad" She said to him talking to him over the microphone.

Dottie and Frank, were handcuffed and taken away by the MI6 agents. James sat in the back of the ambulance, cleaning his wounds, and flirting with the nurse. Peggy sighed at the sight and could not help but feel a kind of relief over this whole thing was over. The Stark Tech was packed away and labeled with the SSR logo date and number. Howard would have to look at that later.

Jack moved stood beside her and gave her, the shoes she had left behind

"Missing anything cinderella" he said and could not help but chuckle a little. Peggy smiled and took her shoes and held them by the straps.

"Thank you… I guess you are charming in some ways" she said actually meaning it full heartedly without any joking.

Jack placed his hands in his pockets "You know.. we actually have unfinished business, and I'm afraid that it might be a quite urgent matter." he said with a completely serious tone

Peggy looked at him a bit confused, and all she could see on his face was a combination of a smirk and serious face. She could not tell what he was up to until it hit her, and her mouth made and O and she felt the temperature suddenly rising in her cheeks.

"Well I say we deserve a vacation, but I seem to have an asshole of a Chief, and I don't know if he will agree giving me some time off."

She said looking straight ahead with her arms crossed.

"Well I'm quite persuasive, maybe I should talk to him, I hear that he is quite an amazing man"

Peggy could not help but chuckle at his last comment. She suddenly felt his breath near her ear and was taken a bit by surprise, but stood completely still.

"Oh no wait that's me, I think he agreed," he whispered softly in her ear, it made her shiver down her spine; he then grabbed her hand leading her away from everything.

They kissed all the way from the entrance of the house to the bedroom door. Jack pushed Peggy up against the door caressing her neck with his warm kisses. He lifted her up ignoring the pain from his abdomen, and she wrapped her legs around him, and her hands in his messy dark blonde hair. Then stopped at his sudden grunt. "Jack…" she said with worry in her eyes, they might have gone a bit too far, but Jack ignored her and slammed his lips against hers, then pulled back "Peggy.. just shut up" he said and opened the door to the bedroom, closing it behind them.

The next day

The light hit Jack in the face and he opened one eye lazily it was a perfect dream, the feeling of Peggy's soft skin between his fingers, how she moaned his name. For a moment, he just enjoyed the moment. Until a figure beside him shifted, it was Peggy, her hair was messy and naked, and the feel of her warm soft skin against his drove him completely insane.

He could not believe the whole situation, if you had told him this a year ago, he would have called your bluff and told you to fuck off. He kissed her head, as he held her in his arms, he would never want to lose her ever.

A month later

The phone rang in the middle of the night and Peggy woke up by the annoying sound coming from the other side of the room. She sat up straight still, and looked down at Jack smiling before getting out of bed. "Why is it ringing? " Jack half screamed against his pillow.

Peggy could not help but shake her head and chuckle as she picked up the phone.

Her facial expression changed.

"What?, are you kidding me James, bloody hell, you knew what she was capable of it shouldn't have come as a surprise" she said in anger, Jack sat straight up by the sudden tone and moved closer to her until he kissed her shoulder as she talked. Peggy hung up the phone, and placed a hand on Jack's they had just enjoyed a month of vacation, this was their last day in Paris before they had to head back to New York.

"You should think that Dottie had planned this, she's escaped"

 **A/N: Aaaah you guys thought it was over, hohohoho so wrong! I have such big plans for this story 3 Hope you liked this chapter, and remember to leave a review on your thoughts of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have decided to include some of the scenes from season two, even though it was not the big Cartson season, I still feel that it can change. I do admit that I still enjoyed the whole season. I had a bit of a difficulty writing this chapter because I had so many ideas on how I wanted to write this, this is a long chapter :). After all, we are nearing the end of the story. I am currently sick with a lung infection so I am having excessively much free time, and I might just make another story beside this one, since I am utterly in love with Cartson.**

Chapter 6

It had been 8 months since they had gotten back from Paris.

Peggy and Jack sat in the plane on their way to Russia again, their mission was the Red Room Academy, and it had to be, shut down, to keep the safety of young girls around the world.

It was their first mission since then, they had on purpose not told anyone about their relationship, and that they purposely chose not go on missions together until now.

Jack tried to keep his calm and closed his eyes while maintaining his breathing, he suddenly felt hand on his cheek, and opened his eyes to meet Peggy's beautiful brown eyes, he instantly relaxed and concentrated solely on her.

"You can do this," she said with a calm voice and soothing voice, enough to make his tense muscles relax some more.

"I'm okay" he said and fixed his parachute straps before they had to make the jump, making sure everything was secure. He then took a small box out of his pocket, he squeezed it and placed it back making sure it was safe closing the button and sighed, it was not supposed to be this kind of scenario he had imagined this to be. Peggy jumped and Jack followed, they were meet by the ever so lovely howling commandos.

"It's good to see you Miss Union Jack" Dum Dum Duncan said and laughed greeting her with a hug.

"I thought I made myself quite clear, how I felt about that name the last time" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"aah Chief Thompson, good to see that your jumping is getting better" he said and clapped him on the back.

"Must be the touch of Miss Union Jack" Dum Dum Duncan had spotted it from a mile away and he knew her well enough to see the sparkle of love in Peggy's eyes, it was the same look she had with the Captain.

Jack smiled and did not comment on it just nodded silently with a big grin on his face.

The howling commandos, Jack and Peggy sat in front of the fire, in silence, they knew that this mission would be a hard task, they had shared old war stories, but Peggy was more quiet than usual. Dum Dum Dugan, suddenly remembered what day it was and took of his hat nodding to Peggy, she gave a faint smile

"Today… 2 years ago, Michael lost his life, and I joined S.O.E and the last time we were here Junior Juniper lost his life, it just struck me that this mission is a bit harder than usual"

She said and there was nothing but silence, she could not help but feel as if this was a suicide mission, it was the first time they were actually unsure of how the mission would end. Did they even have the gut to take these young girls down, if they refused to stand down?

The bottle of bourbon passed around everyone filling the cups and it reached Peggy, who looked at the bottle.

"Off all the money… that e'er I had" Peggy sang and took another deep breath

"I've spent in good company," she said and raised the bottle and poured herself a cup and took a sip and sent it around again.

"And all the harm that e'er I've done,

Alas I was to none but me…

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now, I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Goodnight and joy be with you all"

Pinky Pinkerton joined in on her singing

"Of all the comrades that e'er I had

They are sorry for my going away"

He said and raised his cup making a cheers gesture.

"And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

They would wish me one more day to stay"

He blinked at Peggy and smiled as he took another breath.

"But since it falls unto my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call

Goodnight and joy be with you all"

They all lifted their glasses "To Junior Juniper and Michael, may the lads rest in peace," Pinky said and they all finished their drinks.

The next day

They had silently entered the main base of the Red Room Academy, and what meet them was a complete massacre, bodies of young girls filled the place. Until a shot was fired, at them, a figure from the window upstairs quickly disappeared as Jack had yelled, "SSR stand down!"

They broke into two teams, and started going through the rooms. Peggy, Jack and Dum Dum Duncan was attacked by soviet agents and young girls, they had to keep their breath and sink in their hides every time they hit the young women, they turned a corner and was cornered Jack's hands were sweaty they split on each side of the wall and they were meet with gun fire again.

"Peggy" Jack yelled and she fired with her gun before looking at him questionably

"WHAT?!" she yelled back "Don't freeze" her eyes worried and she fired again.

"NO, it's not that…. Marry Me," it blurted out of him as he quickly reloaded his gun again, this time around he did not freeze, or fumble with his ammo.

Peggy stood up against the wall and Dum Dum Duncan could not help, but chuckle a bit, he was hit in the shoulder by a passing bullet and he fired again.

"Crazy lovebirds" he mumbled under his breath

"I hardly think that now is the right time to ask such a question," She said and fired against a male agent, they had not meet any of the young girls since the last room, which she was thankful for.

The firing stopped and he moved close to her and sighed

"Peggy I hardly think that our job will ever give us the perfect opportunity" he stated bluntly.

Peggy had to admit that he had a point and kisses him with a big smile, before reloading her gun and walked past him.

"Was that a yes?" he asked and looked at Dum Dum Duncan, and all the man did was nod.

"She is a woman with few words" he said and held his shoulder as he followed Peggy.

The two group meet, and found the mistress office only to find that it was empty, the deed was done, they had closed this section of the Red Room Academy down, but there was no satisfaction.

"Bloody Nora" Peggy exclaimed as she found a file with the last order.

"They knew we were coming" Jack stated

Pinky looked over Peggy's shoulder "Bloody hell mate, they are sick" he said as he read the through the file. They had ordered the girls to kill each other, whoever survived would follow the mistress to safety and the rest would take the last stand. They all stood there in silence, trying to accept the fact that even though they were alive, these young girls life were wasted.

A couple of weeks later

Peggy and Jack sat back in the office in New York; they were the last ones there. Peggy had just finished the paper works on their Red Room Academy mission, she silently closed the file and looked out at the bullpen, before opening her desk drawer and smiled as she placed her wedding ring and engagement ring her finger, where it belonged.

She got up from her desk and walked towards Jack's office with the file. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it to find Jack buried in paperwork.

"It's done" she said and raised the file in her hand before placing it on his desk.

Jack looked up at her and smiled "Thank you" he said and looked at her hand and could not help but smile as he reached out to take her hand.

"I know you have your reasons, and I agree with them, but I must admit that I love seeing my wife with her rings on where they should be" he said and kissed her hand and got up from his chair. Peggy had wished for their relationship to stay hidden, no one would ask the Chief why he was wearing a ring on his finger, but this office was unfortunately very good at gossiping and loved it, and they would get creative if they knew Peggy was his wife. They would easily assume the reason to why she was doing too well, was all because of their loving Chief, giving in to her needs. Until the time was right, they kept it for themselves.

"This is actually the first time, you are wearing them in the office" he said and placed his hand on her cheek caressing it with his thumb.

 _Peggy sat outside the church in front of Michael's gravestone; they had decided to keep the wedding simple and only inviting the nearest friends and family. Her mother was delighted by the news, even though it was so fast, but both Peggy and Jack had agreed that their jobs would never give them the peace to enjoy each other for a longer period._

 _Peggy glanced at the ring Jack had given her on her plane, on their way back to New York and smiled, it was beautiful and simple, a white gold, with rubies and sapphires, her eyes shifted to her wedding ring which was a simple white gold wedding band with Jack's name engraved on the inside. Jack had admitted that he had already bought the engagement ring when they were in Paris, after their first night they had spent together as a couple. He even took the gut to talk to Howard about talking the jewelers at Cartier._

 _She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around and smiled, Jack smiled back at her enjoying the sight of his new wife in her simple white dress, he had taken with him three glasses and a bottle of whiskey, placing one glass on Michael's grave and filling it up._

 _He smiled and took his own glass and filled it up cheering with Peggy before taking a sip._

 _"_ _Thank you for letting me have your lovely sister, I'll make sure to take good care of her," he said and patted the stone with his free hand. He then looked at the sky and cheered again_

 _"_ _I'll take good care of her Capt', Thank you for saving my life in Germany" He said and sipped his drink again, then turned to Peggy and kissed her on the cheek._

 _Her veil was blowing in the wind it was a typical English weather, she smiled at Jack before placing her bouquet on his grave and walking away with her new husband holding his hand tightly, walking towards the waiting crowd. Howard with his new found love Maria, Mr and Mrs Jarvis with their biggest smile, Daniel with his girlfriend Violet. Moreover, their loving family._

"I couldn't help myself" she said with a smile, and placed her hands on his, enjoying the feeling of his warm hand on her cheek. "I guess, you're still leaving to meet with Howard," he said hating the fact that she would be gone for almost a month.

"Well he had some problems with a possible mole in his research lab" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But… since it's a whole month I'm gone I thought we could" she said and moved a bit backwards, moving one hand on his chest sliding it down behind her and closing the door.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"My my Mrs. Carter what are you suggesting" he said with a grin his face before kissing her deeply.

A few weeks later

Peggy was on her way home from Miami, feeling quite sick on the plane; her stomach had been acting quite weird lately. She tried to think of something else and thought of Howard's last words to her.

 _"_ _I want you to be a part of this Peggy, and so does Colonel Philips only wants the best of the best, and that's you Peggy Carter, you would be a great asset to S.H.I.E.L.D"_

She was pulled out of her daze as she arrived at the airport, how was she going to tell Jack about this, she knew that he would support her no matter what, but why was it still so hard. Her emotions had been a wreck lately and she had troubles concentrating, and she managed to actually go out and throw up during a meeting.

She must have eaten something bad, or her stomach just was not Miami material.

The planned landed and Peggy got out and saw Jack, she ran towards him and jumped into his arms, gosh had she missed his company. Suddenly Peggy felt a bit dizzy, almost weak in her knees.

Jack grabbed her and held her tightly, burying his face into her hair, enjoying the smell of her.

He then pulled back to look at her, she looked unusually pale.

"Peggy are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been a bit sick lately, I must have caught something while I was there… is the world spinning" she said and collapsed in his arms.

"Peggy?!" Jack yelled

 **A/N: Unfortunately, I can't get rid of the Red Room Academy, since our great Black Widow is from that time, so I took another turn of events, showing their extremist views in the story. Remember to leave some lovely reviews, believe it or not I actually get my inspiration from you guys 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The sonogram was invented back in 1940, but was not perfected before a decade later. I try my best to keep up with history, but since Howard Stark has always been ahead of his time, I get a bit creative.**

Chapter 7

Jack was pacing back and forth in the Howard Stark's estate, while Peggy had insisted on not going to the doctors at the SSR, convincing him that she was fine and that she was probably just a little dehydrated, and that the meeting with Howard this afternoon was at the outmost importance. Peggy thought it would be easier to tell her husband about S.H.I.E.L.D, with the man who suggested it in the first place, to make it go smoother.

Peggy's eyes followed Jack, and the pacing annoyed her more than usual.

"Jack, Stop it!.. I'm fine"

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked at her "Are you sure? What if you inhaled something in the lab, I swear if Howard…."

"I didn't do anything and none of my inventions has harmed her…. of what I know of" he said and suddenly pulled out a machine from around the corner.

"You said you had a stomach problem, I might have solution to finding the source" Howard said and pointed at his device.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the sonogram, I device I made with a two good friends of mine, Dr. Ludwig and physicist John Wilde, of course making me the smartest compared to John. I've been waiting to test this out; it can find any form for mass and obstructions in the tissue." He said and threw a wink and smirk, exited like a little boy with his new toy..

He then sat beside Peggy, giving her a sign of lifting her blouse, which she refused at first, but knew that this man would not stop until he got his way, she eventually did.

He placed the device and his normally cheeky smile suddenly disappeared.

"It seems that you might be infested with a parasite," he said calmly, coughed making a quick glance at Peggy, and looked at his device again. Peggy eyes widened and Jack stood completely still and looked at Peggy with horror in his eyes.

"I told you we should have gone to the doctor's office, all because of this idiot….." Jack said with a hint of anger in his voice, pointing at Howard, and suddenly the room is filled with a sound, a heartbeat.

Jack looked at Howard in confusion, and Howard removed his hand from the volume button and smiled.

"But, I suppose it will grow into quite cute parasite" Howard said with a relaxed smile.

Peggy and Jack's faces were priceless and Howard could not help, but look at them in amusement, as they slowly realized what it all meant.

Jack hurried himself over to Peggy, and placed both of his hands her face, and kissing her, while their heart beated out of their chest.

Four months later

A red hat peaked up from the crowd and the woman in blue suit walked into the bank followed by a group of men. The woman wore a red hat, and a blue suit. She had managed to get down to the safe, accompanied by the safe keeper and a companion. The door opened and the companion was knocked unconscious by the handle of a shotgun barrel. Suddenly, she was greeted by a shotgun barrel, on the other side stood Peggy and smiled. "Dottie Underwood, you're under arrest," she said and loaded her gun.

Upstairs Jack gave signal to attack the men standing guard on the top floor, he then stood on the table desk; he was sitting in front of before the attack.

"We are the SSR, lower your weapon," he said calmly pointing the gun at the enemy and suddenly reacted when he heard a gunshot. His first thought was Peggy, he jumped down the desk and smacked one of the men down trying to flee, and hurried down the stairs. Only to see that Peggy was sitting on top of Dottie. She calmly, though a bit out of breath, raised her hand

"I'm fine, the baby's fine," She said and leaned back against the wall opening her jacket revealing a thicker fabric underneath her shirt.

"We should fund this, Howard is a genius," she said, released the armor and placed it beside her finally being able to breathe normally.

Jack took out his hand to help her up.

"You know I don't like that you're still this active, even with S.H.I.E.L.D going on," he sighed a bit in annoyance his wife was stubborn as ever.

Peggy smiled and took his hand getting up on her feet "Darling, I'm quite fine and you know I can't sit still for longer period of time, so just give me this much"

It had been a year since Dottie escaped and since then Jack and Peggy had been chasing her back and forth between Europe and the states. Peggy had to admit that Dottie sure did know how to hide herself. Until a recent lead gave them everything on Dottie's next plan.

The whole scene took weeks of planning, and with the reveal of Peggy starting S.H.I.E.L.D, and the both of them coming out to their colleagues, it was a lot to process during a short period.

 _Peggy had not been in the office for three weeks, and Jack knew that she was currently establishing S.H.I.E.L.D, and he was waiting for her return after alerting her on a lead to Dottie Underwood._

 _His head turned to look towards the bullpen from his office, he heard a set of heels against the marble floor and he could not help but smile to himself. He knew that sound from anywhere, he then walked out his office only to be greeted by Howard and Peggy. She was wearing a leather jacket with S.H.I.E.L.D's logo on it, and her smile was nothing but confidence._

 _"_ _Hello boys" she said calmly, with an authorized tone._

 _Jack stepped forward to his confused agents and smiled._

 _"_ _Boys, I present to you the two founders of_ _Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, which is a really long name, so we will stick to S.H.I.E.L.D, as you know the SSR will be under this organization, so no one is losing their job. You all still answer to me, but I answer to her" he said and pointed at Peggy._

 _Ramirez had a questionable look in his eyes and so did Lee and all that either of them could say was._

 _"_ _Seriously her?" he said and for the first time Ramirez was meet by Jack's well known fist, it was the first time he had ever stood up to Peggy in front of all of them._

 _"_ _Do you have anything to say too Lee?" he asked and looked at Lee, Howard had stepped a few steps back and was taken by surprise. Peggy could not help but chuckle a bit by the whole situation, which was completely inappropriate._

 _"_ _I know Peggy better than any of you, and she IS the best agent we have ever had, she is even better than me. And don't you dare to even doubt her skills, she was picked by Colonel Phillips, so I expect nothing but respect from all of you" He said and pointed at them all, he then relaxed his shoulders and sighed, he understood them and their confusion, a year ago he felt the same way. That a woman's place was never here, but he was proven wrong and he was glad that he did._

 _"_ _And the fact that she has been able to go under the radar, while being my wife for a year now is a skill only to be admired" he said calmly and smiled. He was meet by Peggy's warm smile, he saw her fumbling a bit with her rings on her hand, she was nervous, and he could not blame her. She had finally reached her dream, and now it was set in action._

 _"_ _And if you will excuse me, I haven't seen her in three weeks" he said lightly coughing, and quickly moved over to her, grabbing her, pulling her into a kiss._

Peggy stood behind the glass, in the interrogation room watching her husband in action and sighed, while caressing her stomach with one hand, and the other was resting on the side of her head in annoyance.

Ramirez glanced at Peggy's small baby bump and then back at Dottie and Jack

"You know, Jack was right, you are quite amazing, being pregnant and still taking that assassin down, I'm sorry I ever doubted you," he said in a calm voice.

Peggy a bit surprised by the sudden comment and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you Ramirez, that's very nice of you to say"

Jack had left the room and entered their room

"You do know, that your usual tactics won't work on her" Peggy said and looked as Jack had thrown himself in a nearby chair in frustration.

"Let me in there" she said and placed both of her hands on the table, looking directly at him.

"I can't.. I won't she's dangerous" He said leaning back in his chair trying to think of a solution, he knew quite well that Peggy was the one who had to the interrogation, but her current situation made it hard for him to make that decision.

"Well it's a good thing you don't get to make that call anymore" she said and hurried out the door into the room. Jack was not fast enough to stop her and sighed, "stubborn woman" he muttered under his breath standing up, and taking his coat off getting ready to go in there if needed, he watched them for a while as Peggy demanded the information and to his surprise removed the cuffs around Dottie's wrist. He tried to remain calm and leaned back against the table.

Peggy smiled and placed the handcuffs on the table "I'm not afraid of you," she said calmly walking over to the other side of the table leaning against it, placing a hand on the table to support herself.

Dottie did not look at Peggy's face, but her eyes had trailed of somewhere else.

"My my Pegs, what have I been missing" she said and glanced at Peggy's rings and then looked towards the glass window.

"Lucky guy" she said and made one of her sly smile "You should be careful I don't steal him from you" she winked and then turned her gaze back at Peggy.

"You know that money isn't everything, and that there is so much more than currency," she said and then she leaned back, looking a bit suspicious and confused. Then her facial expression changed and a big smile grew on Dottie's face.

" Peggy…. Carter, I should have known, that soft glow, that perfect skin." She said and Peggy followed her eyes to her stomach, she was not showing much since she was only 14 weeks pregnant, but when she had leaned back it was a dead giveaway.

"You're pregnant" she said and let out a small laugh, and leaned closer to Peggy whispering, but just loud enough for Jack to hear it on the other side.

"You might not be afraid of me, but you should be for your child, I might just snatch it from you," she said in a serious tone, her hand slowly moving towards Peggy's small baby bump. Peggy's heart suddenly stopped beating for a moment, and for the first time she felt weak and an overwhelming feeling she did not know how to react. Two agents who had entered the room suddenly pulled Dottie back. Jack had entered the room and pulled her out of the interrogation room.

~to be continued

 **A/N: Okay I might have convinced myself to take this story a bit further than planned. I hope you like this chapter :) and please leave a review 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wanted to implement some of season two in the story, since I actually liked the season, even though it was not completely Cartson.**

 **These next few chapters (yes, I can't help myself) will be Peggy's struggles as a pregnant woman and as the head director of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Chapter 8

 _Peggy was holding a baby, the joy was showing in her eyes and she could not be happier as she kissed Jack. Suddenly the lights shifted from bright to dark, she suddenly found Jack on the floor, lifeless. Peggy's heart broke in a thousand pieces and suddenly she looked down to see that she had not her child in her arms anymore._

 _A laugh struck like a knife into her bones and she looked up to see Dottie with her child._

 _"_ _Dottie what are you doing?" Her voice cracked and she saw a smile on Dottie's face._

 _"_ _Aww Peggy, I will always be inside your head"_

Peggy woke up holding both hands on her stomach, a week had passed by since Dottie's words and they still haunted her. She glanced at her side, saw Jack's sleeping figure, and smiled in relief.

She got out of bed and walked into the living room, trying to shake the bad dream off. She looked outside the window, the apartment they lived in was a wedding gift from Howard and had enhanced security, especially after Peggy started to be the head of S.H.I.E.L.D and was waiting their first child.

She suddenly felt a familiar hand on her shoulders; she jumped a bit in surprise.

"Bad dream?" Jack asked with a soft voice, sliding his hand down to her stomach.

"Yes, awful" she stated bluntly, the fact that she was in a situation that she was not used to, was terrifying.

"Jack, what am I going to do?" She asked her voice almost cracking, for the first time in her life, she felt completely fragile and helpless. She did not know if it was her hormones acting up, or did Dottie's threat really go in so deep into her subconscious, was something she did not have an answer to.

"Darling, it's going to be fine, Howard was here and he tighten the security system, and even though he is some sort of a jackass, he knows what he is doing. Dottie is locked up, and not going anywhere, not that she has put a fight up recently" He turned her around and hugged her.

"As long as I breathe I will protect the both of you" he said and hugged her tightly.

"Now come to bed, I can't have my pregnant wife walking around lacking sleep" his voice was calm and so reassuring, that it made her relax as she followed him back to the bedroom.

From afar, a figure stood standing, lurking into their home. Peggy felt the cold running down her spine, and turned around to look outside the window, but there was no one.

"You okay?" Jack asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, no I'm fine Darling." She said and shook it of thinking it might be the pregnancy which played on her sixth sense.

* * *

Peggy sat in her office at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, it had been 6 weeks and she was still trying to shake the feeling of her nightmare off. She sat there in complete silence, as she saw how people walked back and forth from her glass walls, while she softly caressed her stomach; she was feeling fragile, and completely unhelpful. For the first time in her life, she felt a sense of useless, of her existence. She had always been the woman, who did everything herself, and suddenly she was deeply depending on someone else to do everything for her, and all she could do was paperwork, it annoyed her and made her itchy. However, a movement inside her stomach always reminded her that it was all worth it in the end, and she could not help but smile a bit to herself.

* * *

Jack walked towards Peggy's office at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters; he glanced around as all the new agents were trying to find their way around the new place. He saw her through the glass walls, and could not help but smile to himself. He knew it was not easy for her to stay still, to always been told to relax and not do anything. He saw the annoyance in her face. But, also how she smiled the baby's movement in her stomach; he reached her office and knocked on the doorframe.

"Does my wife have time for me" He said with a smile, a smile that always and forever send her heart beating faster.

"Always" she said and got up from her seat to greet him

"What are you doing here?"

Jack placed a hand on her baby bump and gently kissed her cheek.

"Are you checking up on me again? Wasn't it enough that you made Howard do it ten times a day the last couple of weeks?"

"Well, you better believe it Darling, I will always check up on my girl" he winked at her and gave her his usual smirk.

"Well, your girl, is actually running late with a meeting with Hank Pym, and if I know Howard and Hank right they might already be at each other's throat" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Did you get anything from Dottie?" She asked curiously, since the incident in the interrogation room, her equally stubborn and in her view quite overprotective husband had put an end of her ever entering that room in her current condition. Yet Peggy could not help, but feel as if Dottie was playing a game with her, she could have attacked her directly before that incident but didn't and she has not stopped wondering why.

"No, not yet. But she does have… what I think, is a bad proposition to S.H.I.E.L.D"

Peggy raised an eyebrow and she had a slight idea what this was about, and interrupted him with a kiss.

"I'll look into it" she said and placed a hand on his cheek before walking away, her heels making that distinctive noise he would recognize from a mile away. She always knew what he had in mind, before he has to say it, he sighed and looked at her minimalistic office and smiled at their wedding picture before leaving her office.

"See you at home" Peggy shouted and waved a hand in the air before turning a corner.

* * *

"Peggy? Darling I'm home," Jack said and placed his bag on the ground, he looked around and wondered where she was, and started to get a bit worry. He placed his hat on a nearby table and started searching the different rooms, he felt a sudden panic strike him as he opened the doors to find the rooms empty. He then reached to the baby's room, saw a sleeping Peggy, and sighed, she was on the floor her head resting against a chair, he looked beside her and saw that she had tried to assemble the crib by herself. A sense of relief, was lifted his chest, as he kneeled down beside her just watching her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Marge, wake up"

Peggy opened slowly opened her eyes, and felt a sudden stiffness in her back.

"Don't call me that" she said and smiled when she saw his face, Jack chuckled and sat on the floor with her.

"What exactly are you trying to do here?" he said and lifted the badly build crib, and suddenly saw a flicker of sadness in Peggy's eye.

"I tried to focus on something else then work, since I'm going on a maternity leave soon… and….. I'm going to be a terrible mother" she said and looked at him with sadness and disappointment in her eyes, with a dash of a bit of humor.

Jack, was taken by surprise by her sudden self-realization, he hated when women cried, but it was different when it was his Peggy.

For the first time since their marriage, he was suddenly the pilar in their relationship, suddenly it was he she relied on telling her that everything was going to be okay, the great Peggy Carter needed her husband, more than ever.

Jack took her hand and looked at the rings for a minute or two before looking deeply into her eyes.

"Peggy, you are the strongest woman I know, and that believe it or not even beats my Gam Gam. You are extraordinary, you are intelligent and understanding." He carefully caressed her cheek and placed a misplaced hair back in place.

"And so what if you can't put a crib together by yourself, that's why I'm here, and I will always be here, and I love you with every cell of my body. You will be a great mother to our child, because of you I have everything I'd ever wished for"

Peggy's eyes had turned red, and tears were streaming down her face, her only reaction was throwing herself into his arms.

Sometimes even the greatest person needs help.

~to be continued

 **A/N: This is a very different chapter compared to the rest, and I actually had a hard time finishing this chapter. Nevertheless, I'm actually pleased with the result, and I think it's important to remember that Peggy is also just human. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned to know if Dottie's threat is real and who is that dark figure outside ~uuuh**

 **Please remember to leave a review to tell me if you liked this new take on not :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I'm slowly starting to run out of ideas to this story, so i might end it in the next chapter or so, since I'm starting to get an idea for a new Cartson fic that I want to get started right away. Since I will not completely copy the season 2, I want you, as the reader, and as a Agent Carter fan to just use your imagination.**

Chapter 9

Peggy stood with her husband in front of Col. Phillips and Howard Stark. Peggy was 8 months pregnant and she had finally accepted the fact that she was unable to do all the things she used to do. She was an independent being, and it was hard for her to accept the fact that it was no longer the case.

The last couple of weeks they had tracked down the Arena Club; a club of powerful men who had to shut down, unfortunately for them, the female agents they had was not yet ready to go on a mission and Peggy's condition made it impossible for her to do anything. Furthermore, she had to be by Jack's side to fill out his cover, as the man who means that a woman's place is in the kitchen and not as an agent, and Peggy just had to play along which she did with grace and a hint of annoyance every time Vernon turned his back. Thankfully, Vernon had no clue that Peggy was the co-director at S.H.I.E.L.D, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Peggy are you completely out of your mind," Col. Phillips asked as he raised himself from the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, it might be the hormones, but no this is actually Jack's idea and I'm vouching for it"

"Are you seriously going to led Ida out of her cage?" Howard said and pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair.

"Look this is our only chance to nail down these guys, and Howard.. Come on buddy, you must have some kind of tech to keep Dottie at bay" Jack said while walking towards the table and placing both hands on the table, turning his head to look at Peggy and then back a Howard.

Howard sighed and looked at Col. Phillips and hated the fact that these two lovebirds might be right on their call.

"I'll look into it" he said and raised himself from his chair, and walked towards the door.

"I wonder what would have happen in this situation, if you lovebirds hadn't knotted the knot yet" he said and shook his head in dismay.

Col. Phillips let out a sigh, walked towards Peggy, and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm only agreeing to this because it's you," he said and glanced at Jack

"You better not be wrong about this Chief Thompson" his voice was stern and serious; he grabbed his hat before walking out the door.

* * *

A few weeks earlier

Peggy had a meeting with Sousa, since she was the co-director at S.H.I.E.L.D, she had to oversee all the activities at the SSR.

She was meet with a complete case that was of the chart, to what she had ever seen before, and decided to help Sousa out, as much as she was capable of considering her current condition.

When she had first meet Wilkes, he was quite charming, and if she was not already married, and her heart solely belonged to Jack, she would probably have gone for it.

Jack had used the most of his time back in New York questioning Dottie, which was completely unsuccessful, since she was only interested in Peggy.

He then took a surprise visit in her direction after Vernon had paid him a visit after Peggy left the office, trying to convince him that she should stop whatever she was doing.

What Vernon had said still rung in Jack's head that day.

 _"Who said 'kill'? That would be wrong, both morally and strategically. Killing makes her a martyr, shines more of a light on her. I need you to destroy the very idea of her, discredit, disgrace and subdue Agent Carter so all this misguided work that she's done becomes unquestionably invalid!"_

Jack had to play along, and keep his wife safe by lying and not revealing anything about S.H.I.E.L.D, since it was still and organization that was under construction.

He let them take Dottie with them, and went directly to LA afterwards.

* * *

Peggy stood in a long red dress, and black gloves, the dress followed her every curve, and showed her baby bump beautifully.

Jack could not help but look at his wife as they entered the Senate Chadwick's party; Jack leaned close to her ear, as she had wrapped her arms around his.

"It takes me back to our first kiss," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling against her skin.

She could not help, but smile and reminiscing the funny situation on how they handled not being, caught at Frank Malone's office.

They were, greeted by Vernon.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Thompson, it's nice to see you again, and my Mrs. Thompson, it's good to see that you've retired from your duties and found another purpose" he said, his voice was filled with arrogance. Jack had to bite his tongue to not say or do anything too rash, and yet he found himself filled with a hint of anger.

Peggy interrupted him and smiled her billion-dollar smile.

"Well, what can I say it all happened so fast, and my biggest worries at the moment is finding the right recipe for dinner." she and shook his Vernon's hand, right after Jack had done it.

Jack and Peggy heard a small chuckle in their ear; it was Daniel, who was sitting in the van. Then another voice appeared it was Dottie.

"Oh Peggy, you almost sound convincing"

Dottie was dancing with Jarvis, trying to blend in with the crowd, Peggy saw them in the corner of her eyes, and hoped that this mission was not all for nothing. After all, Zero matter, or also called Dark force from what she heard from her Intel, was quite a dangerous and serious matter. During her research, this force was either a natural tap force for mutants, which released a form of balance, but forced into a human body as if Whitney could have deadly consequences.

Jack was talking to Vernon, while Peggy discreetly scanned the room with her eyes. Then the Chadwick and Whitney headed their way. Jack and Peggy instantly noticed a change in Whitney's facial features; she was hiding her black scar with her hat.

Jack and Peggy looked at each other, and they did not need words to know what it was about. They just turned to face them with their perfect smiles, while Vernon introduced them.

"Chadwick let me introduce to you, Chief Thompson, and his wife, former Agent Carter, Jack this is newly announced Senator Chadwick, and his wife Whitney" he said almost putting too much satisfaction in the fact that Peggy had retired, which was deeply insulting for Jack, but a slight pull in his arm made him just let it go without a comment.

Whitney looked rather suspicious at Peggy and did not seemed convinced by the fact that Peggy was retired, especially since their encounter at the horse tracks a few weeks earlier. Peggy followed Whitney's eyes when she got a glance at Jack, and saw how she looked at him, almost flustered by him. Peggy did not blame her, her husband was handsome, and even more when he was dressed up. Her eyes then wandered directly down to Peggy's baby bump.

"Well, Mrs. Thompson I see that you've become quite busy since the last time I've seen you" Whitney said with a sense of suspicion in her voice, she slowly moved a hand towards Peggy's stomach, which almost made Peggy flinch. However, she just smiled, and Jack quickly placed a hand on Peggy's stomach to protect her from Whitney's touch. After all, who knew what would happen if she did, now with her newfound power.

"Yes, indeed she has, and she is so lovely" Jack said and smiled.

Whitney quickly withdrew her hand in dismay, it was her biggest wish to have a child and her eyes filled with jealousy. Peggy could almost sense it in her stare.

"Jack, it's great to meet you pal. I can't tell you how much everyone at Isodyne appreciates your help, been a hell of a week."

"Well, my pleasure Mr. Chadwick." Jack said calmly and shook his hand.

"Now excuse us, we still have rounds to do" Chadwick said and walked passed them. Jack's eyes followed them and Peggy looked over at where Dottie and Jarvis were before. They were gone now, and she could hear their whole discussion in her earpiece and was close to each other the whole night, mingling with the rest of the guest keeping their cover as the rest did their job to complete the mission.

* * *

The whole mission was a success and they were able to stop Whitney and her gang, and get Mr. Wilkes to safety. Even though Peggy hated the idea of working with Vernon, but the fact that she was able to tell him that she had not retired at all, but was the co-director and seeing his reaction made the whole situation worth it.

Dottie rescued, but had somehow escaped Jack's custody again.

Daniel had finally managed to propose to Violet, which Peggy was more than happy about and Howard had finally realized that Maria was the woman for him. Everything seemed right and happy.

Jack and Peggy were packing their bags, they were finally heading home, and Peggy was soon hitting her due date, so it could not have been more of a perfect timing.

Peggy closed tried to close her suitcase, but she had stuffed it with too much close and sighed, she was a woman after all. She stared at it in annoyance, placed it on the ground, and sat on it, so she was able to close it.

Jack had entered the bedroom from the bathroom and chuckled at the site of his pregnant wife sitting on her suitcase.

"Well, I'm using my weight productively" she said with a smile.

"I'm not going to comment on that" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Darling, were you really going to shoot me back there?" he asked before heading towards the door.

 _Peggy stood with her gun pointed at Jack, one of the few times she did that._

 _"Jack, Darling put it down" she said with a serious tone, this was not his wife speaking, but the agent side of her._

 _"I'm sorry, I can't," He said, knowingly that she would shot him, not dead but probably just his a part of his body._

"You know what… don't answer that. I'll go and see if the cab is ready yet, I love you… have I told you that you are beautiful today?" Jack said with a big smile on his face, knowing very well that he had pissed his wife of by cutting of Daniels car, and not telling her about the gamma gun being turned into a bomb. He just wanted to protect her, for whatever the cost, and thankfully, she knew that it was his intention.

"I love you too dear," Peggy said with a soft voice, and Jack returned her answer with one of his winks that would melt her heart, before he closed the door.

Peggy sat there for a moment and enjoyed the silence, soon she was having a baby in her arms and it would all be so different from what she knew now.

A knock at the door startled Peggy and she wondered who it was, and decided not to answer until the knock came again. Maybe it was Jack forgetting his keys again, he had done it a few times, and she smiled and shook her head and opened the door. She was suddenly meet with a needle on her shoulder, and her knees gave up under her and she fell to the ground, an elderly man grabbed her so she landed softly on the floor. Peggy's eyes started to panic, her breathing started to escalate, and she felt tears running down her face as she saw the man pull out a scalpel.

"Please no.. Don't hurt my baby," she whispered and her body tried to move, every inch of her tried to fight. However, no reaction happened, and Peggy suddenly felt how her eyes suddenly became heavy and how everything turned black.

"My… baby"

~to be continued

 **A/N: Well we all have seen season 2, so I felt no reason to go through every scene from the season. Please forgive me for that :) I hope you liked the chapter and enjoyed reading it, remember to leave a review on what you thought of it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well that was an exciting cliffhanger; this will unfortunately be the last chapter in this story. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything before now.**

 **I had a big statistics project I had to hand in.**

Chapter 10

Peggy felt as if a bulldozer had hit her body, every inch of her body ached and her head was heavy. Her eyes were heavy, and everything around her was blurry, the only thing she could make out was a person not far from her, a person stood right across her, and another one sitting by her left side.

Her facial expression changed, when she suddenly remembered the last thing she saw and placed a hand on her stomach only to find that her bump was gone. The panic started to show in her face, and she looked down to find herself in a hospital bed. She lifted the covers to see a bandage around her abdomen, and she felt her heart beating faster. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Peggy.. Peggy it's okay. You're safe" it was Jack's voice, she quickly looked at his direction, her eyes starting was starting to get used to the environment, but was slightly blurry by the tears in her eyes.

There he was standing with their baby in his arms, she placed her hands on her mouth, crying in happiness.

"Oh my god" she said and looked at him with relief in her eyes.

"It's a boy" he said and sat beside her and kissed her forehead, and placed the most beautiful baby boy in Peggy's arms. Peggy looked at him in what seemed like forever, and was happy to see how healthy he was and kissed his forehead.

She then looked to her left and saw Howard sitting beside her on her left side, and in front of her Jarvis stood and smiled in relief.

"What happened?" She asked, remembering nothing from the event.

 _Peggy was on the floor unconscious, the man lifted Peggy's blouse getting ready to make the cut, until he was tackled. Dottie saw the man from the hallway, she had followed Peggy after her escape but keeping low, so she would not get caught._

 _The man dropped the scalpel on the floor, and started fighting Dottie. He was not easy to get down, but eventually the man was knocked out, and Dottie turned to Peggy to try to wake her up. She turned her head to look at the man only to realize that he was gone, she looked down the hallway and saw a figure going this way. It was Jack; she quickly escaped without anyone noticing it._

 _Jack saw that the door to their room was open, and his eyes widened has he ran the rest of the way, only to find Peggy on the floor unconscious._

 _He called her name in what seemed like forever, and felt her pulse dropping._

 _Jarvis, who had insisted on driving them to the airport, ran from the hallway calling Jack, pulling him out his panic state._

 _Jack felt a sudden helplessness, and how his whole world would fall apart, if Peggy or his unborn child was hurt. A rage rose in him as he turned his head to find the person who could have done this._

 _Jarvis pulled him telling that they had to get to the hospital, Jack carried Peggy from the floor and Jarvis hurried to the car to start it._

 _When they arrived at the hospital, her state was critical, and she was transferred directly to the OP room._

 _Jack stood outside pacing back and forth, as Jarvis made some arrangements to only get the best for Peggy and contacted Howard immediately._

 _Time went by, which seemed like forever to Jack, a sudden hand startled him on his shoulder, it was the doctor who had informed him,that the baby had made it. In addition, if he wished to see it, he should follow him. Jack felt his knees getting a bit wobbly and it was suddenly hard to get a grip on himself._

 _"What about my wife?" He asked nervously._

 _"She's fine, they are just finishing the last few stitches, but it will take a few hours before she wakes up. It seems that the person, who injected her, was probably someone from the medical field. This type of anesthetics… Well I've only read about it, and it's not supposed to be out yet, quite fascinating" he said watching his words._

 _Jack arrived to a small crib and he could not believe his eyes, when he saw the nurse with his child in her arms._

 _"It's a boy, congratulations Mr. Thompson," the doctor said, and the nurse handed him over to Jack, his eyes were teary, and his emotions all over the place, he could not believe that he and Peggy had created this beauty._

Peggy looked down at their son and suddenly broke down crying, for the first time in her life she was so scared, not for her life but for this beautiful creature in her arms. The thought of not being able to have seen this face, by herself was a thought she had wished she never thought.

"We don't know exactly what happened, but we will definitely look into it, the person is not getting away with this. I've already sent a few of our agents looking and investigating the case," Howard said and sighed in annoyance.

Jack stood beside Peggy, with his hand on their son's head, caressing it with his thumb, and he nodded in agreement with Howard.

"I know you will find him," Peggy said wiping away her tears, with a handkerchief that Jarvis had given to her, in the meantime.

"We will be okay," she said, her voice with a lot more confidence than a few months earlier.

* * *

A few months later

They were back in Paris, but this time with their son, it was winter and the snow was falling down gracefully from the sky.

They had a mission to accomplish, and had earlier meet with a their good old friend James, for some intel.

Peggy pushed the baby carriage through a park, Jack walked beside her and kissed her forehead, looking at her with that look in her eyes.

He stepped in behind Peggy, sliding his hand around her hips smiling, turning her around and placing his other hand on the handle of the carriage.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, his kiss ever so softly, Peggy loved these small moment of affection that Jack showed.

"Don't miss" he whispered.

Peggy smiled and gave him that special Peggy Carter look on her face "Never" she whispered back, and wrapped on hand around his neck, and pulling him down to her, so she was able to see over his shoulder. She pulled out a gun from his jacket and slid it under his arm, her eyes was on a person behind them who had been following them for more than a while.

The figure was hiding behind a tree, and suddenly stuck his head out and walked towards them thinking that they had not noticed him.

Peggy's gaze was directly at him and she fired, the gun had a silencer and was loaded with a new tranquility drug, which Howard had invented.

It it did not take long before Jack could hear a body falling to the ground, he then kissed Peggy's neck and smiled down to his sleeping son.

"Good to be back I guess?" He asked curiously, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Splendid" Peggy said and smiled, before kissing him, and pulling back.

"Hmm I Love Paris" Jack said with a satisfying smile.

Jack was pulled out of his daze, and looked behind him, "I'll call it in" he said and smiled before grabbing the radio from his inner pocket.

Peggy had everything she wished for, a loving husband, a beautiful son, and to top it of the best job in the world.

 **A/N: I hope that this last chapter was not too rushed either, I really tried to come up with more ideas for this story. But I'm having a hard time continuing it. But fortunately I will be writing another Cartson fic, so please have your eyes out for that.** **Thank you so much for your support and reviews.**


End file.
